Potter me persigue: Arsenico, por favor
by Evil Malfoy
Summary: Hogwarts no es lo que parece:Los profesores locos por culpa de los alumnos.Los alumnos locos por culpa de los merodeadores.Los merodeadores locos por culpa de Lily Evans.Y Lily Evans loca por un poco de tranquilidad.¿Queda alguien cuerdo?.RR please
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO: **

_**PRESENTACIONES Y ALGUNAS LOCURAS **_

**23 Noviembre. Jueves. Biblioteca. 20:00 PM. **

-No ha sido para tanto...no le veo nada raro-protestaba una pelirroja con carita de no haber matado a un hipogrifo en su vida. Cosa cierta pero para la chica que tenía enfrente no significaba que era un santita precisamente. Ya puestos ni siquiera Voldemort había matado un mísero hipogrifo.

-¿De verdad crees que...que...-suponéis bien al suponer que la amiga de la pelirroja no encuentra palabras para los hechos cometidos por la presunta Lily casi-asesina Evans.

Lily se apiado de su amiga, Addison, y busco la palabra para nombrar dichos hechos de los cuales estaba orgullosa. No tardo en encontrarla pero dado que su amiga no estaría de acuerdo con ella busco una palabra que diría si hubieran hecho a Dumbledore modelo. Tampoco tardo mucho, digamos que le salio espontánea.

-Esa abominación-le dijo enseguida con cara de estar muy arrepentida y triste de haber causado problemas. Mentira. Pero una mentira piadosa pensaba la pelirroja.

-Lo que has hecho no ha sido una abominación-dijo tranquilamente la amiga-es una gilipollez que no esperaba de ti. No hace falta atentar contra sus vidas.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?-protesto Lily picada, haber como hubiera resuelto el problema ella teniendo dos cavernícolas al lado suyo.

-Pues podías pegarlos, castrarlos, maldecirlos, quemarlos, insultarlos, estrangularlos,...-enumeraba Addison a la pelirroja.

-¿¡Y eso no es atentar contra sus vidas?-decía Lily agitada observando atónita a su amiga la cual describiré ahora; Addison, mas comúnmente llamada Adi por sus amigas, era una chica bastante responsable pero no le importaba romper alguna que otra norma de vez en cuando y siempre conservaba la calma. Por lo demás podemos decir que un buen grupo de chicos iban detrás de ella pero escasos eran los que la conseguían. Era de estatura mediana con unos hermosos ojos que parecían la mezcla del dorado y el plateado, el cabello lo tenia largo, ligeramente ondulado y castaño tirando a rubio. Sobraba decir que como mujer estaba bien desarrollada.

Y Lily en cambio tenía una personalidad explosiva pero a la vez inocente y dulce que volvía loco a más de uno y de diez. Sus ojos eran, únicos en la escuela según los chicos, de un color verde esmeralda vivos e impactantes que resaltaban con su preciosa cascada de fuego que tenía como pelo completamente liso, poseía un poco de flequillo pero desordenado que solo hacia que estuviera mucho más guapa. Era un caso imposible para los chicos e incluso algunos la habían tachado de "intocable" ya que no había salido con nadie de su curso y no fue porque no tuvo peticiones pero la chica simplemente no salía por salir y por supuesto no se dejaba caer con facilidad.

Aunque os parezca imposible no eran populares aunque llamaran la atención pero a ellas les daba igual ya que no querían convertirse en pijitas sin cerebro que se comportaban como si estuvieran en celo. Además eso de criticar a la gente porque no esta a la "altura" y no ser "popular" no les iba. Además las dos eran de familias muggles y no serian aceptadas entre las pijas pero no les importaba. Les daba igual su reputación. De ahí que llevaran ropa informal, grande y cómoda que es lo que les importaba. La comodidad. ¿Pero quien ha dicho que la ropa cómoda queda mal?

-Mujer, eso es solo dejarles un poco mal parados pero no me vayas a negar que intentar tirarlos por la ventana no es atentar contra sus vidas-explico con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Estaba en mi derecho además no creo que se hubieran hecho nada-se defendió Lily como pudo, sabía que no debería haberlo hecho pero una buena parte de ella se alegraba de haberlo intentado.

-Claro que no, tirandolos desde la torre de Astronomía a lo sumo se hacen un pequeño esguince sin importancia-comento Adi sin una pizca de sarcasmo lo que puso más nerviosa a Lily, esa manera de hacerte saber que no tienes razón era un poco estresante. Prefería el sarcasmo, la ironía o incluso la bronca.

-Bueno ¿y que? Cualquiera se despista, mi intención era...eh...era tirarlos por la puerta para que cayeran por la escalera-dijo a la defensiva la pelirroja diciendo lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

-No te falta razón, así te llevabas a la profesora McGonagall, que estaba esperando a que acabara la clase para hablar contigo, por delante y conseguir unos muy bien merecidos puntos ¿no?-dijo inocentemente la castaña.

-¡Vale, vale! No debí hacerlo pero tampoco hubiera supuesto una gran perdida y no hubiera permitido que se mataran...que se pegaran un susto aún pero no que se mataran-comento mientras sonreía la oji-verde.

-¿Y que pensabas hacer para que no se mataran desde una ventana situada a mas de 100 metros del suelo?-pregunto recogiendo sus cosas. Habían ido a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de pociones pero para estar con el libro abierto y hablando sobre si tirar a una persona por la ventana es correcto o no mejor se iban ya.

-Tirarles sus escobas-contesto con decisión mientras salían de la biblioteca.

-Ah...debes de ser una bruja muy poderosa entonces-afirmo Adi con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara de confusión de Lily lo explico de otra manera-Para poder ir al cuarto de los chicos, coger sus escobas, volver y tirarlas sin que ellos no hayan llegado al suelo todavía y por supuesto conseguir que las escobas les alcancen antes de que se partan la cabeza hay que ser muy buena.

-Esta bien pero para casos así están los hechizos que casualmente hacen que leviten las cosas, yo solo los levitaría y los dejaría con delicadeza en el suelo-Addison le mando una mirada de incredulidad al oír lo de "con delicadeza".-La misma delicadeza con la que se corta un árbol- dijo con una sonrisa brillante, lo que le gustaría haber gritado "¡Árbol va!" pero en vez de árbol un adjetivo muy poco educado-Venga, déjalo ya, Adi, esta conversación es una tontería.

-¿Tanto te cuesta admitir el fallo, Lil?-pregunto su amiga caminando un poco más adelante que ella por los pasillos.

-¿Tanto te cuesta dejarme disfrutar de las desgracias de esos alcornoques, Ad?-contraataco su amiga detrás de ella.

-Si las has provocado tú: si.-la pelirroja se puso a su altura y le miro con carita de cordero degollado; la castaña decidió pasarlo por esta vez y suspiró-Bueno...Lily, la próxima vez hazlo cuando no hallan testigos-dijo medio en broma ya que podría hacerlo por lo menos así.

-Bah...no lo vio casi nadie-contesto feliz de haber podido doblegar a su amiga.

-No, solo dos profesoras y la casa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw enterita.-le recordó entrando a la Sala común de su casa.

-Eso no importa, mejor para mi-rió la chica feliz como si nada en el mundo pudiera fastidiarla, por desgracia al entrar a la sala algo lo hizo o mejor dicho; álguienes.

-¡¡Lily!-gritaron divertidas dos voces masculinas a la vez mientras se levantaban de un sillón hacia la chica para espanto de la susodicha.

El primero era un chico alto y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, la verdad es que había roto más de 50, tenía el pelo color azabache y muy desordenado; cosa que no le hacia menos atractivo en absoluto. Tenía unos anteojos blancos que dejaban ver unos ojazos almendrados hechos para derretir al sexo opuesto. Se trataba de James Potter, el chico más codiciado junto con su amigo Sirius Black del colegio, uno de los merodeadores. El segundo chico era, efectivamente, Sirius Black; un chico alto, moreno con destellos azules y el pelo un poco largo con unos ojos azules grisáceos que tenían la misma función que los de su amigo. Los dos estaban... "cuadrados", por decirlo de alguna manera, gracias al Quiddith y a que habían nacido así. Por si alguna chica aún se resiste los dos vienen de familias de magos muy ricas.

Y solo falta el apacible chico que aún seguía sentado mirando con una sonrisa calida en el sillón. Un poco más bajo que los otros, con un pelo castaño claro también un poco largo y con ojos dorados muy envidiados y codiciados estaba el último merodeador; Remus Lupin. Su familia no era rica pero su modestia y su calma es lo único que necesita.

Anteriormente había otro merodeador que se le podía describir en pocas palabras; bajito, gordo, con cara de roedor y dos puntos negros como ojos. Para alegría de algunos (NA: xra felicidad mia, en concreto xD) su familia se había mudado a Tombuctú por causa de la aparición de un mago tenebroso, osease Voldemort, y la "pobre" rata se tuvo que ir con ellos. El colegio tardo en olvidarlo mucho tiempo ¿Cómo alguien podía no echar en falta a alguien tan...animal? En dos semanas se supero el gran trauma (léase el sarcasmo).

-¡Alejaos de mi!-susurro Lily espantada poniéndose detrás del sofá de la Sala Común.

-No hace falta que huyas. Sabemos que estas muy arrepentida por lo ocurrido en clase de Aritmética pero nosotros te queremos igual-dijo medio riéndose James mientras intentaba cazar a la pelirroja.

-Es verdad, te seguimos queriendo. James, ¿le damos un abrazo de oso para que sepa que le perdonamos...-James le miro "ofendido" y su amigo comprendió su fallo muy "arrepentido" así que lo rectifico- y que la queremos mucho por supuesto?-James asintió felizmente.

Con una mirada decidieron acorralar a su princesita por los dos lados del sillón, donde Remus leía con total tranquilidad, y lo consiguieron. Lily callo al suelo aplastada por dos mastodontes según ella. Intento escapar pero que los dos chicos se estuvieran partiendo de la risa no ayudaba mucho.

-¡Remus ayúdame! ¡Addison! ¡Quien sea!-gritaba la pelirroja pero para su desgracia no había nadie y Remus solo le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa extrañamente parecida a las que lanza una dueña cuando su perro esta intentando matar a su gato y solo piensa "que buenos amigos que son ya..." Por eso Lily le dijo muy educadamente que se metiera su sonrisa y su tranquilidad a la basura donde muy pronto estaría su libro.

-Tsk, tsk, eso no se dice mi pequeña zanahoria. ¿Qué no te ensañamos que insultar esta mal?-dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba junto con James.

-Claro, entonces me gustaría saber que hacéis cuando llamáis a Snape de todo menos guapo-murmuro Lily mientras se levantaba y miraba desafiante a los chicos. ¿Algún dejarían de llamarla con nombrecitos idiotas? Que tenía 16 años, por Dios.

-Mírala, Padfoot, ahí donde la ves la niñita es lista. Nosotros que la compramos tonta y mona.

-Lo que le decimos a Snivellus es solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad. No queremos que la gente le engañe diciendo que tiene un pelo precioso o cosas semejantes-dijo seriamente Sirius como si fuera un profesor de ética explicando algo sumamente evidente. James afirmaba firmemente sonriendo.

-Por una vez en sus vidas, Lily, tienes que darles la razón.-dejo caer Adi con suma tranquilidad sentándose al lado del lobito.

-Y se la doy-miradas sorprendidas de todos-Pero no hace falta que se la digáis cada vez que le veis.

-Te creía más responsable. Me has decepcionado, Lily.-decía Remus levantándose lentamente y con cara de decepcionado claro.

-¿Y me lo dices tú? ¿El que ha estado presente en un acoso a mi libertad y lo único que ha hecho ha sido sonreírme?-decía lentamente la pelirroja y con demasiada calma. Addison había empezado a hablar sobre cosas triviales con Sirius y James despreocupadamente.

-¿Y eso me lo preguntas tú? ¿La que ha intentado tirar por una ventana a dos pobres alumnos que lo único que hacían era decirte que te querían?-sonriente se encamino a su habitación-Y no te preocupes en el juicio declarare a tu favor-dijo con sarcasmo dejando a una pelirroja...

-Tocada y hundida-dijeron al unísono los tres individuos sentados en el sillón.

-Mldshfisahgfipdshgd-refunfuñaba dirigiéndose al sillón y sentándose al lado de Addison. Sirius no tardo en sustituir a la chica de modo que Lily quedo en medio de los dos chicos.

-¿Que se supone que hacéis?-pregunto fulminándoles con la mirada. Los chicos solo sonrieron y siguieron hablando como si nada. Ni que decir que aunque la pelirroja se cabreo no pudo hacer nada. Estuvieron hablando hasta tarde y sin darse cuenta James y Sirius, como habían estado entrenando, se habían quedado dormidos. Sirius esparramado en el borde del sillón con la boca abierta y cierta similitud a un crío de 5 años. James en cambio quedo dormido apoyado en Lily con cara de angelito.

-La única forma de no verlos como alcornoques es dormidos-comento Adi sentada enfrente mirando a la parejita-Parecen dos hermanitos después de haber destruido la Casa Blanca con una motosierra.

-Si, que respiro. Así hasta te parecen normalitos-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo- Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que mañana ya no me lo parecerán. No se yo porque ¬¬

La pelirroja no tenia en vano ese presentimiento. Mañana se jubilaba el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, un hombre majísimo, por eso los alumnos propusieron hacer una especie de espectáculo original. Al profesor le encantaban las tartas y los dulces así que a algún alumno subnormal, léase Sirius, se le ocurrió hacer un concurso de pastelería y el pastel que ganara, aparte de comérselo el profesor, tendría la máxima nota en CCM. Los jueces serian los profesores claro pero entre los alumnos concursantes estaban los merodeadores y eso, como pensaba Lily, no presagiaba nada bueno.

**24 de Noviembre. Viernes. Diario de Lily Evans. 23:00 PM.**

Mi querido diario, tengo un plan perfecto: Me cuelo en las mazmorras, cojo una poción violeta muy mona que vi el anterior día en clase, creo que ponía no se que de muerte súbita, o voy a la enfermería que también esta y vuelvo a mi habitación. Al día siguiente bajo a las cocinas y digo a los elfos que la pongan en dos determinados platos de dos alumnos, exacto Black y Potter. Después espero una hora y el mundo será libre. ¿No es maravilloso?

Pues bien, hace un día podía haber llevado acabo este plan sin ninguna dificultad pero ahora, a menos que quiera parecer salida de un anuncio de jabones, no puedo ¿Por que? Pensaras porque la están limpiando, hay gases tóxicos, hay problemas con pociones o cualquier cosa como esa, pues no.  
Porque la mazmorra esta llena de nata y a saber que cosas mas...Si para hacerte un camino de solo tres metros tienes que engordar 2 kilos. ¡Para colmo la enfermería esta llena, ni un ratón cabria ahí y todo porque misteriosamente todos los Slytherin se volvieron alérgicos a la nata! Mejor no te confundo más... ¿recuerdas que ayer te dije que se montaría la gorda en el concurso? pues ni punto de comparación con lo que ha pasado en realidad, veras...empezare desde el principio...

FLASH BACK

Oigo ruido alrededor mío y se que dentro de poco algo interrumpirá mi dulce sueño, como todos los días será mi queridísima amiga Addi la que me despertara muy cariñosamente como siempre.

Me levanto enfurecida por haber sido chopada en contra de mi voluntad ¿De donde sacara los endemoniados vasos con agua tan pronto? Es lo que me pregunto todas las mañanas. Aunque también, como me esta diciendo Addi, podría levantarme e impedir mojarme ya que yo noto como se acerca. No creáis que no lo he intentado pero me puede la fuerza de Morfeo. Además de que no lo hago porque soy demasiado vaga para desaprovechar unos segundos de sueño más. He intentado otras vías de escape como explicarle lo que me pasa a la profesora McGonagall y así que no castigue a Addi por llegar tarde pero nada. No lo admite y encima el primer día que se lo dije me soltó un discurso sobre la decencia de un adolescente así que solo lo sigo intentando para que Addi no me mire mal. Hay que admitir que sabe hacer una mirada asesina muy buena y eso que siempre va de niña encantadora por el mundo. Empiezo a elegir la ropa cuando un ruido me desconcentra.

Y de pronto me veo sin acompañante para ir a desayunar: signo inequívoco de que hoy a primera hora hay pociones. Me las apaño para vestirme en 5 minutos y salgo tranquilamente de la Sala Común. Pociones no esta tan mal. Venga, Lily, tú puedes. Hoy resulta que mi prima me ha enviado por lechuza un somnífero muy potente y no he podido levantarme antes. Perfecto, voy mejorando en esto de las excusas. Mientras voy retocando mi original excusa oigo follon cerca de la escalera del primer piso así que me dirijo allí. Soy prefecta y es mi obligación. Me acerco y lo que veo me deja sin habla.

¿De verdad alguien puede estar tan loco? Todavía no entiendo como en clase les elogian por su inteligencia. Misterios de la vida.

-¿Que coño estáis haciendo?-pregunto bruscamente y, para que negarlo, sorprendida. Me vas a decir tu quien no se sorprendería al ver a las dos chicos mas "sexis" (según la gente...) vestidos como si se fueran a sumergir 100 metros bajo el agua con un trineo y parece que con intención de bajar las escaleras con el...nah, imaginaciones tuyas, Lily. ¿Que loco se tiraría por las escaleras con un trineo? Un momento, pero bueno, si encima me están sonriendo como si... ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡Pero si se han tirado! No se que barbaridad les grito, inteligentes no seguro, porque estoy más embobada mirando como bajan...mira que curioso...se parecen al autobús noctámbulo...dios, si el que esta conduciendo es James... ¿no se supone que al jugar al quiddith...? bueeeno, nota mental: no acercar jamás un vehículo a James.

-¡Addi, Remus!-digo, esta vez, petrificada. Esos dos estaban detrás de los locos, que siguen bajando, viendo lo que hacían como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ya me imagino su conversación esta mañana: "James ¿a donde vas?" "Nada. A tirarme por las escaleras con un trineo" "Ah, era eso. Pues ya te veo abajo. Yo voy a bajar en motocicleta ¿sabes?". Mi mente empieza a pensar que por la noche unos ovnis me han abducido y ahora estoy en una dimensión paralela. Más lógico aún: han abducido a mis compañeros y les han hecho una lobotomía.

-Tres, dos, uno y...-murmura Remus y al instante que termina de decirlo se oye un estruendo enorme. Lo que faltaba. Como se hayan roto las cabezas Potter y Black la tenemos montada. Estampida de alumnas. Y como hallan roto algo tenemos jodidas las navidades.-Lo sabia, no saldría bien-dice todo convencido Remus. No te fastidia, claro que no saldría bien. Se han tirado con un trineo para la nieve, pero se ve que lo de "nieve" no lo han pillado, además también...

-Mira tú que listo. ¿Como iba a salir bien si al terminar las escaleras han puesto el árbol gigante que utilizaremos en navidad?-le respondo con ironía. El solo me sonríe y se va con sus amigos que están riéndose con un árbol de 8 metros al lado suyo. A veces hay gente más tonta por el mundo...

Me pregunto cual seria la finalidad de estamparse con un árbol y lo más importante el motivo por el que están saltando de la alegría y gritando como locos. ¿He dicho que a veces hay gente tonta por el mundo? Rectifico: a veces Potter y Black demuestran ser más tontos cada día...

-¡Lily!-dice Addi. ¡No, la esposa del conde de Montecristo! Esta frase no llego a salir de mi boca por respeto a mi amiga y a que seguramente me habrá imaginado dormida en mi cama- Creí que estabas durmiendo...-me dice con una sonrisita. Lo que yo decía. Pero también podría tener mas consideración, que yo se que esa frase iba con segundas ¿Quien seguiría dormida después de que le tiren un vaso de agua?-Como a veces el agua no da resultado...-pues yo, claro esta.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que no de resultado? ¿Acaso has llegado una hora tarde a clase?

-Esta semana todavía no pero la anterior si-maldita. Remus y ella ya deberían estar juntos. Que manera de sacarte de quicio y dejarte mal que tienen.

La miro mal y empiezo a bajar las escaleras mientras que noto que están demasiado resbaladizas. Bajo la mirada esperando que no sea sangre de los cavernícolas y veo... ¡agua mágica, pero si sirve para trasladar objetos desde la distancia, solo tienes que poner el agua por donde pasara el objeto. ¿Para que querrán ponerla en la escalera? Si esta semana ya le han hecho una broma a Snape...

Empiezo a desayunar intentando averiguar el motivo sin darme apenas cuenta de que tengo a Addi al lado y a los merodeadores enfrente cuando oigo a un alumno decir que menos mal que solo hay dos horas de clase y entonces caigo. ¡Mierda! El concurso de pasteles... ¡Dos veces mierda!

-Lily-me dice el loco que no debería conducir en su vida. James.-tu piensas que lo que hemos hecho es una estupidez por lo que somos estupidos-brillante deducción la de James Einstein-pero no me vas a negar que tirar la mermelada en el bol de cereales es bastante estupido-cabrón, un día de estos tengo que decirle que es un cabrón y que el idiota que se esta riendo al lado suyo también. Retiro los cereales y la mermelada y les miro intentando decir "quien ríe el último ríe mejor" pero se ve que Addi es más buena para esto. Recurro al don de la palabra.

-Yo de ti mejor me callaría no vaya a ser que vuestro dulce acabe mal parado-me miran con ignorancia. Paciencia, Lily, paciencia-Se que os habéis tirado con el trineo para poner el agua mágica y también se lo que planeáis. Cuidado, no vaya a ser que os salga el tiro por la culata- incredulidad, sorpresa y...dios, paciencia...1, 2, 3, 4,5...-Que a lo mejor las victimas acabáis siendo vosotros-ya lo han entendido. Menudo farol que les he metido pero la cuestión es que he quedado bien. Me giro triunfal a Addi y veo en su cara escrito en grandecito "ESO ES UN FAROL". Maldita ella y su intuición.

Nada, que me voy directa a la Sala Común a coger mis cosas. Con tanto follon se me habían olvidado. Llego tarde fijo. Corriendo para no variar y corriendo y corriendo ostia que me meto. Como siempre la suerte de mi lado. Contrólate, Lily. No, no, no le digas que es un gilipollas que necesita gafas. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No le suelto eso pero algo parecido y me quedo muy a gusto. Me levanto furiosa una vez recogidas mis cosas y caigo en quien es. Vale...para empezar me gustaría dejar mi ropa a mi amiga Addi, la motosierra de mi casa a Potter, mis discos de música a Remus...

-¡Señorita Uvans! Hablaremos de su vocabulario más tarde así que dígame ¿Podría explicarme porque no esta ahora mismo en clase? Mejor dicho ¿Porque no esta en MI clase?- ¡EVANS! Este profesor es idiota. El día que me llame Evans me tiro un domingo estudiando. No se como no lo han despedido aún, con el cachondeo que hay en nochevieja con mi nombre...lo observo fijamente y no puedo evitarlo; cuanto más lo veo más veces le imagino diciendo "Elemental, mi querido Watson". Quien diría que es mago si parece el hermano gemelo de Sherlock Holmes. Hasta el gorrito a cuadros. Luego dicen que en Hogwarts no hay nada raro. No han visto un día de clase normal aquí.

-Me había dejado los libros, profesor Flex-su apellido si que me gusta. En venganza por mi apellido, puse el anuncio de los colchones Flex a todo Gryffindor y como deje el video al final se entero todo el colegio. Los primeros días fueron mortales; el profesor entraba y la clase "Buenos días, profesor Flex" y todo se hacían los dormidos. Cuando alguien se lo encontraba por el pasillo caía al suelo del "sueño". Un cachondeo... Desde entonces nos queremos mucho (nótese el sarcasmo). Claro que a lo mejor el hombre no me llamaría Uvans si yo no me hubiera reído a lo bestia el primer día de clase pero no lo pude evitar. Al principio de curso cuando nos dijeron "Os presentamos al nuevo profesor; Fox Flex" no me lo creía. Me quede medio en shock unos momentos y luego me entro la risa histérica. Me lo pase muy bien aunque luego tuve que sacarle brillo a los trofeos del colegio.

En serio, este hombre es tonto. ¿Por qué me esta mirando tan mal? Ya se que se me han olvidado los libros pero tampoco es para tanto. Que hasta parece que dentro de nada le vaya a dar un ataque epiléptico.

-¿Sabe que hay clase conmigo ahora?-no, no lo sabia, solo llevo el libro de pociones porque me he apuntado a una asociación de frikis con Snape. ¿Como olvidar que tenía clase con él? Ni aunque lo intentara.

-Si, profesor. Se ve que usted no lo consiguió pero yo creo que en los seis años que llevo aquí he conseguido la capacidad de aprender mi horario-mi voz no transmitía ni un signo de sarcasmo, Addi estaría orgullosa de mi. Por desgracia mi cara y mis ojos si delataban la burla que le había hecho.

-Entonces si sabe que había clase conmigo supongo que sabrá que ahora mismo la clase esta haciendo una poción que sino es entregada la asignatura es suspendida. Confió en que tendrá tiempo de sobra para hacerla.-me lo esta diciendo como si quisiera suspenderme. Ya se que quiere hacerlo pero unas 20 veces anteriores también quiso y no lo consiguió. Este no aprende. Nada, Lily, dale una lección.

-¡OH! ¡No puede suspenderme aunque no termine la poción!-digo mientras pongo cara de asustada, el hombre sonríe triunfal y asiente. Je, je, que tonto.-Esta bien, aceptare mi suspenso. Lastima que este suspenso me vaya a causar un trauma tan grande que mi cabeza rebelara muchos secretos...como lo que hacen algunos profesores a las tantas de la noche...-Flex pone cara de incredulidad, habrá que presionar un poco más-...en sitios como la torre de Astronomía-ahora si, miedo. Me encanta.

Me dirijo a la clase con la cabeza bien alta y muy orgullosa. Profesor: 3. Lily: 21. Y las tres que consiguió fue porque tenía la marea roja y no estaba muy bien. Por el camino me asaltan por atrás y me giro sorprendida, no vaya a ser el Flex ese. Pero a quien me encuentro no es al profesor sino a un merodeador.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Remus?-pregunto confundida. Si Remus Lupin llega tarde a clase es el fin del mundo. Pero el solo me sonríe.

-El profesor me ha enviado a coger unas cosas.-dice enseñándome una caja con tubitos un poco raros.-Por cierto, tengo curiosidad...-con el tiempo que me conoce y me va a preguntar que porque llego tarde a clase. A estas alturas es bastante evidente.- ¿Qué es lo que hace el profesor en la torre de Astronomía por la noche?-vale, nunca volveré a subestimar su inteligencia. Pero yo siempre voy con la verdad por delante. Normalmente...

-No lo se. Por la cara que ha puesto solo pueden ser dos cosas: algo mega vergonzoso o algo por lo que podrían despedirlo

-Mmm...Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius y James. Se te han pegado sus tácticas-mentira. Como si pudiera elegir no estar con ellos. La que me montarían. Aún tengo en mi mente la primera vez que lo intente. Y fue la última, después de que montaran un simulacro de incendios, me salvaran para que les debiera mi vida y así no escapar de ellos, no tendría la osadía de volver a intentarlo. Además cuando los conoces te das cuenta de que son buenos chicos y excelentes amigos.

Entramos en clase y este fue el panorama que vimos: Black estaba encima de la mesa con un trozo de...de un... ¡caldero! Se lo han cargado. Y Potter en la otra mesa de pie con cara de concentración. De repente Black tira el trozo de caldero y por poco no le da a Potter, que encima se había dirigido hacia el. ¿Que...?

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Sirius Black es el ganador!

-Vale, son buenos chicos muy muy muy en el fondo-murmuro tapándome los oídos. Tampoco hace falta gritar tanto. Ah, claro que era el caldero de Snape, entonces si. La verdad es que ya estaría gritándoles de todo sino fuera porque estamos en clase de pociones. Cuando venga el profesor Flex ya se apañara él. Ahora mejor me oculto para que no me vean y...

-¡Lily!-oigo gritar a alguien detrás de mí. Me giro para ver a mi amiga Addi sonriéndome y haciéndome señas para que me sentara en primera fila. ¡Primera fila! Esta se cree que quiero suicidarme. Me acerco lentamente a ella.-No pongas esa cara. El profesor Flex es muy bueno. No te va hacer nada-que facil es decirlo. Como ella es el angelito del colegio y todo el mundo la trata como si fuera de cristal...la verdad es que es bonísima...si supieran que en realidad es cinturón negro de Taekwondo.- Vengaaa, Lily. Encima que me haces llegar tarde normalmente...-eso es punto bajo pero funciona. Con un suspiro me siento y me preparo para una clase de dos horas agotadora.

Las dos horas fueron normales; llegó el profesor, empezó a gritar, nadie le contesto, tuvo que recogerlo todo y dar clase. Luego estuvo el resto del tiempo intentando fastidiarme pero claramente no me deje vencer. Profesor: 3, Lily: 22. A veces dudo si de verdad tiene 35 años, quien lo diría.

Y llegó el momento, después de soportar durante un buen rato a los merodeadores; la hora del concurso. Me fui con Addi al Gran Comedor donde todo el mundo guardaba silencio. Que vamos a hacer un concurso de pasteles no un funeral. Dios mío, que raro que podía llegar a ser este colegio. Nos sentamos y cuando alce la mirada vi a Dumbledore con...No es posible. Estaba con James Potter. Oigo ruido a mí alrededor así que miro a ver que pasa y veo como Black se encamina también hacia donde estaba el director. A saber que dicen.

Esos dos piensan dirigir el concurso...mientras participan en él.

-Esto va estar entretenido-me susurra Addi tan tranquila. ¡Dos alcornoques van a dirigir el concurso! ¿Cómo puede estar tranquila?-Tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada-lo dudo. Ya están empezando a reunirse los participantes de cada casa...tengo un mal presentimiento. Y el hecho de James y Sirius me estén sonriendo traviesamente no me tranquiliza en absoluto.

Lo estoy viendo. Aquí se va armar la gorda. Un día de estos me volverán loca de verdad. Lo veo, lo veo.

-Una vez aclarado quienes serán los organizadores del concurso pasemos a la acción. Vuestros compañeros Sirius y James se encargaran de informaros. Os dejo en sus manos, tanto yo como los profesores seremos meros espectadores y jueces. Dentro de media hora volveremos al Comedor para empezar. Espero que cuando vuelva no lo hayáis destruido-dicho eso y con una gran sonrisa Dumbledore y los profesores se marcharon con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Analicemos la situación detenidamente: no profesores, no reglas, no orden, no nada. Lo único que hay son Black y Potter.

Bien. Muy bien. Fantástico. Genial. Estupendo. Que maravilla.

¡Alguien ha drogado al cuerpo docente!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Si queréis, claro.

Evil Malfoy.


	2. ¿Qué estupidez?

**CAPITULO DOS:**

_**¿QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ PUEDEN HACER DOS ESTUPIDOS? **_

**24 de Noviembre. Viernes. Diario de Lily Evans. Gran Comedor. 11:00 AM**

¡Alguien ha drogado al cuerpo docente! ¡Seguro que habrán sido esas copias en miniatura de los orcos del señor de los anillos! Cojo a Addi del brazo y se lo informo lo más seriamente posible.

-Dios mío-sino fuera porque la conozco diría que hasta me ha creído-Si, vamos a decírselo a los del profeta. Saldría en una primera portada espectacular que atraería a la gente irresistiblemente-me lo esta diciendo con la cara seria. Quizás, por una vez en su vida, me ha tomado en serio.

-¿Irresistiblemente? ¿Qué crees que pondrían?-me pica la curiosidad. Imaginaos: "¡Los elfos domésticos dejan de ser domésticos!". Vale, eso no ha sido muy coherente por mi parte.

-"Adolescente trastornada acusa a pobres elfos domésticos de intentar envenenar a sus profesores"-tanto tiempo con ella no se como no me había imaginado la respuesta. Con toda la dignidad que me queda le digo, a mi manera, que la quiero mucho.- Lily ¿De que te preocupas?-desvió mi mirada hacia donde están James y Sirius hablando con unos prefectos y la vuelvo a poner en mi amiga. La respuesta es evidente, no se como puede preguntarlo.- Si ya sabes que va a pasar algo ya no hay nada por lo que ponerse nerviosa. Déjalos disfrutar, en el fondo todavía son unos crios.-en el fondo, en la superficie y en todas partes- Además, siempre hacen unas locuras bastante entretenidas. Será divertido.

-Addi, ¿es preciso que te recuerde lo que ocurrió cuando organizaron el ultimo partido de Quidditch del año pasado?-antes de darle tiempo a contestar me adelanto- Un poco más y acabamos aplastadas por los tres aros esos. ¡Tres aros de acero! ¡De acero! ¿Y qué me decís de la carrera que se echaron Snape y Malfoy al ser perseguidos por bludgers? CINCUENTA b**ludgers **. Ahora trasládate aquí. Es exactamente lo mismo pero en vez de un partido es un concurso de pasteles-mi amiga me mira como preguntándome cual es el problema.

-Me traslado-me dice mientras hace como si pensara-Ya esta; como mucho seriamos aplastadas por un pastel y eso no es malo. Y no creo que James y Sirius sean tan cutres como para hacer que unos pastelitos asesinos persigan a Snape y a Malfoy. Ellos tienen más clase.-verdad sino fuera porque se ha saltado un detalle.

-Te informo de que Remus no va intervenir en la "cosa" que vayan a hacer. Sin Remus su estilo disminuye hasta un vulgar 5 en una escala del 1 al 20.-miro triunfal a mi amiga, esta vez yo tengo la razón. Que bien se siente una. Tengo que probarlo más a menudo. Por desgracia no veo la mirada derrotada en mi contrincante.

-Yo de ti no los subestimaría. Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que se las apañaran bien sin Remus. Perderan un poco de estilo pero nada importante-fantástico. Y yo tengo el ligero presentimiento de que mi querida amiga, a la que se lo cuento todo igual que ella a mi, sabe algo. Como siempre...

-Creo que Addison tiene razón.-me susurra una voz cerca de mi oído. Es Remus, que susto me ha dado. Ni que fuera un depredador acercándose sigilosamente a su presa. Pero es tan mono...cuando no te deja mal, claro.-No siempre tengo yo las ideas para las bromas. Lo del trineo, por ejemplo, no fue idea mía-me dice abrazándome por detrás para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Addi y yo nos hubiéramos sorprendido del repentino cariño de Remus pero ya lo hicimos la primera vez así que ya estamos acostumbradas. De vez en cuando se pone súper cansado y cariñoso con nosotras, se va turnando; una vez conmigo otra con Addi. Se ve que hoy me toca a mi pero ya lo vemos algo normal. Lo que me extraña es que un día que me empecé a fijarme cuando le pasaba esto descubrí que solo ocurre una o dos veces al mes. Normalmente una. Aun estoy investigando al respecto. Tendré que pedirle ayuda al gemelo de Sherlock. Je, je, ese ha sido un chiste interno gracioso. (gemelo de Sherlock es el profesor Flex y si le pido ayuda, como habrás supuesto, es el apocalipsis...por si no has entendido mi chiste interno yo te lo explico)

-Si llega a ser idea tuya te pago un psicólogo y te busco un grupo nuevo de amigos-le informo a Remus mientras me giro para mandarle una mirada de advertencia. Pero, como siempre, las cosas me salen bien y Remus esta con los ojos cerrados...diría que durmiendo. Que cosita más mona.

-Addi...-susurro de repente Remus levantando la cabeza mirándola. Me suelta y veo como hace el ademán de acercarse a ella. Yo ya empiezo a divagar en la escena romántica que se formara ahora cuando...

-¡MOONY, LILY, ADDI!-gritaron dos voces al unísono. Ya tardaban en llegar los dos alcornoques de turno y estropear el ambiente que había. Con las ilusiones que me había hecho. Nada, a la porra. Ya vuelvo a tener a Remus encima de mí.

-A ver, sorprendedme. ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer?-digo mirándoles seriamente. Me gustaría sonreírles y todo eso pero si lo hago se hacen la ilusión de que no me enfadare aunque destruyan el castillo y eso es lo que harán. Son como niños pequeños.

-Ya veras, ya veras. Después de todo tu eres una concursante más así que no podemos revelarte información-me dice con una sonrisa James. Los dos me están mirando con caritas emocionadas. Para averiguarlo tendré que hacerlos de rogar. Lo que yo decía, son como ni... ¡¿COMO!

-¡¿Qué has dicho!- mejor que repita la última frase porque creo que lo más seguro es que haya oído mal. ¿He dicho creo? No, yo he oído mal. Estoy segura.

-Que tú eres una concursante más y no podemos revelarte información-me suelta Sirius. Increíble.

-¿¡QUE?-yo flipo. Mira como flipo. Flipo como Fliper. Dejadme a mí y a mis neuras, solo ha sido un chiste interno y este si que no lo explico. No vaya a ser que un día cojan mi diario y me envíen derechita al manicomio.

-Hoy nos hemos levantado un poco sorda ¿eh?-empieza a decir Sirius- Pero mejor para mi; me has ahorrado el dilema de decidir que comprarte en tu cumple-le envió una mala mirada que es correspondida con una sonrisa-No, mujer. No te voy a regalar un sonotone; voy a regalarte un sonotone rojo.-mira tu que chispa. De mayor mechero.-Pero hasta que lo compre te repetiremos las cosas. Haber; que tú eres un concursante más y no podemos...-me dice mientras va haciendo gestos un tanto ridículos. Me guardare mis comentarios al respecto.

-Sirius, puede que este sorda pero lo que no estoy es gilipollas-mejor no me los guardo- Ahora escúchame tú porque yo si que no pienso repetirte las cosas: Yo NO voy a hacer ningún pastel. Ya que yo NO hago pasteles. Por lo tanto yo NO participare en el concurso. ¿Vuestro cerebro ha captado estas simples oraciones claramente negativas?-por las caras que me ponen yo diría que...si, pero ni caso que me van a hacer. No se ni para que lo intento, como si intentaras convencer a una pared de que andara. Igual.

-Te entiendo Lily, pero da la casualidad que los organizadores del concurso pusieron una norma prohibiendo que la gente se borrara. Si convencieras a los organizadores... Lastima que ellos sean tan cabezotas-ostras con el dormilón. Hasta estando en un reposo que consiste en la suspensión de los sentidos y de todo movimiento voluntario denominado mas comúnmente dormir es capaz de fastidiar. Le doy un simpático "gracias" a Remus que es correspondido con "un placer ayudarte". En serio, tengo que pensar seriamente en unir a Remus y Addi. Se parecen demasiado.

-Bueno, Peke-zanahoria-Lily-casi-asesina-Evans-pelirroja-y-ahora-sordita, ya sabes. Ya puedes ir a la otra parte del comedor donde esperan los demás. Y cuidado con lo que haces porque tu nombre empieza a ser bastante largo ¿eh?-ya lo decía yo; este tiene complejo de mechero- Nosotros quitaremos las mesas y sentaremos al público. ¿Nos ayudas Addi?-mi amiga asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisita. Estos se traman algo.

-Bueno, Mastodonte-Sirius-mas-tonto-y-no-nazco-Black-neandertal-y-ahora-estupido, ya sabes. He dicho que NO. No pienso hacer el ridículo-alego yo testarudamente. Si ellos son cabezotas yo también. Una postura infantil pero ¿Qué queréis? Me paso casi todos los días con los merodeadores.

-No vas a hacer el ridículo. Yo te he visto cocinar y lo haces bien-ahí va mi compañera, mi amiga del alma ayudándome como siempre. En ese momento Remus se separa de mí y se va al lugar que me ha dicho antes Sirius.- ¿Lo ves? Hasta Remus quiere que vayas-que manía que tiene todo el mundo de ponerse en contra mía. Pues esta vez NO y cuando digo no es NO.

-Lily, por favor. Los profesores vendrán dentro de poco y aun tenemos que organizarlo todo. Si alguien se ríe de ti Sirius y yo le dejamos tuerto. Lo sabes.-veo como Sirius asiente pero yo estoy más conmocionada por la cara de James. Y sobretodo por su mirada.- ¿Nos ayudaras? ¿Nos esperaras con Remus donde están los demás concursantes? Por favor...-dios, no me puedo negar a esa mirada. Y más con ese tono de serio que le hace, aunque sea imposible de creer, maduro. Asiento y, antes de dirigirme hacía donde esta Remus, James me regala una muy sorprendente sonrisa, junto con un sorprendente abrazo y un sorprendente "gracias". ¿Se nota que estoy sorprendida? ¿No? Pues os lo confirmo; estoy sorprendida.

Después de que se me pasara la sorpresa, se ve que entro en el ambiente gas alucinógeno con cierta radiación ya que note como mis piernas hacían caso a la petición del chico y por mi mente pasaba...pasaba...oh...

Dios, Lily. ¿Que has hecho? Mejor dicho... ¿¡Que has pensado? ¡Me han drogado a mí también! ¡Lo sabia! Malditos elfos domésticos.

¿Le estoy haciendo caso a James porque me ha sonreído? Le estoy haciendo caso a James porque me ha sonreído. Valga la redundancia pero... ¡Le estoy haciendo caso a James porque me ha sonreído! Esta bien, admitámoslo; los elfos no me han envenenado. Es simplemente que estoy perdiendo cordura por momentos. No pasa nada. Hay mucha gente loca por el mundo. En fin. Me quedo cerca de los concursantes con Remus pegado a mí y suspiro derrotada.

Ya de perdidos al rió. Tendré que participar. Yo que de pequeña estaba muy ilusionada en venir aquí. No sabía a las personas que me encontraría. Claro, que al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien. Bueno, con Remus si pero es que ese chico es único. Ahora mismo esta encima de mi pero sigue siendo una monada.

-Remus, ¿piensas hacer el pastel conmigo?-digo yo divertida al ver que el comedor ya esta casi preparado y este no hace nada para separarse-o quizás sea que... ¿quieres formar parte del pastel?

-Mmm...Chocolate...-me susurra como respuesta. No se si me esta diciendo que lo haga de chocolate o esta simplemente soñando con chocolate. Cosa que no me extrañaría- Lo voy a hacer contigo...-merlín. Se me están pegando la mentalidad de los merodeadores porque yo antes no habría visto el doble significado de la frase que me acaba de soltar.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Prepárense todos para el concurso!-oí gritar a Sirius antes de que se acercara a mi con una sonrisa juguetona. Que miedo me da.- ¡Peke-zanahoria-Lily-casi-asesina-Evans-pelirroja-y-ahora-sordita!-reprimo mis instintos asesinos-¿Qué tal? ¿Preparada para quedar en segundo puesto?-se ve que tiene ganas de jugar. Pues jugaremos un rato. Este me las paga.

-¿Segundo? Oh, no, gracias. Pero no quiero privaros a ti y a James de ese puesto. Yo me conformare con la primera posición.

-Padfoot, Lily...escuchadme...

-Lily, no hagas eso por favor ¿Para que someterte a la presión de ser la ganadora? No podría soportarlo.

-...ahora que tengo toda vuestra atención...

-Como amiga vuestra, no puedo aceptar tan noble regalo, Sirius. Te aseguro que soportare la presión por ti y por James.

-...me encanta hablar solo...

-Se que aguantarías pero las normas dicen que ganara el mejor. Lo siento, Peke-zanahoria-Lily-casi-asesina-Evans-pelirroja-y-ahora-sordita, pero la vida es así.

-...exacto, me apellido: Ignoradme...

-Ya veremos. Venga, Mastodonte-Sirius-mas-tonto-y-no-nazco-Black-neandertal-y-ahora-estupido, me habéis obligado a participar y ya que lo hago lo pienso hacer bien.

-...si, yo quería deciros algo...

-Cuando veas nuestro pastel te aseguro que no pensaras lo mismo. Tenemos una pequeña sorpresita.

-...no, no me importa que paséis de mi...

-Como os pillen estaréis castigados durante mucho tiempo.

-...que va, yo no me enfado...

-Creeme, merece la pena. Además de q...-interrumpo a Sirius al notar ciertos ruidos de fondo a los que no había prestado atención antes. O a lo mejor es mi imaginación.

-Un momento, Mastodonte-Sirius-mas-tonto-y-no-nazco-Black-neandertal-y-ahora-estupido. ¿Decías algo, Remus?-pregunto mirando a Remus que esta sentado en una silla que hay cerca de nosotros. No creo que haya sido él el que hacía esos ruidos. Un momento. ¿Cuándo se ha sentado?

-¿Yo? Imaginaciones tuyas- noto algo raro en su tono de voz. Déjame pensar. Ah, vale, ya se que es.

-Detecto cierto sarcasmo en la frase-le informo amablemente.

-¿En serio? No se como es posible

-¿Ah, no? En ese caso será que no es así- serán los primeros síntomas de la locura mía o del gas alucinógeno. Que sea del gas, por favor.- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?-le digo a Sirius que extrañamente se esta riendo. Yo...es que no lo entiendo. No lo entiendo. Si es que ya lo dice su nombre; "mas-tonto-y-no-nazco".

-Me estabas diciendo que yo seré el ganador porque me lo merezco y que esperas por lo menos llegar al segundo puesto-empiezo a encontrar cierta similitud entre el profesor Flex y el "mas-tonto-y-no-nazco" que tengo delante. Como él sigue jugando, pues yo también.

-Sirius, -ya me he cansando de decir su nombrecito enterito. A lo mejor le pongo un apodo. Quizás el de"mas-tonto-y-no-nazco" que ya habréis averiguado que me gusta bastante- no seas tan fantasma. Sabes que vas a perder así que deja de auto convencerte de lo contrario.

-Esta bien-¿me esta dando la razón? Creo que voy a desmayarme-Siempre hay que darle la razón a las locas-será... **Censurado** . Que me lo diga yo vale pero que me lo digan a la cara así de claro...Que no, que no.

-Mira quien hablo; Mister Casper-le respondo con una sonrisa que si pudiera meter a la gente bajo tierra, el tonto este ya estaría en el núcleo de la Tierra.

-Tranquila, las emociones guardaditas ¿eh? Mira hagamos una cosa; dejemos que gane EL mejor-me dice echándome el brazo derecho por encima de mis hombros.

-Perdona que te corrija pero querrás decir; LA mejor.

- Peke-zanahoria-Lily-casi-asesina-Evans-pelirroja-y-ahora-sordita,-que ganas de que se quede afonico- siento desilusionarte pero los mejores Chef son hombres

-Mi querido _Mas-tonto-y-no-nazco_, tu mismo lo has dicho; HOMBRES-ostras. Ahora si que me he lucido. Si es que siempre he sido buena jugando. Ganadora: Lily Evans. Me adoro. Que pena que la modestia se haya ido de vacaciones.

-¿Qué yo no soy un hombre, ¿qué yo no soy un hombre?-por favor, que alguien le de un golpe en la cabeza- Remus ¿a que yo soy un hombre?-preferentemente que el golpe sea fuerte. Haber si así se consigue activar su neurona.

-Ahora que os dignáis a escucharme, aprovecho para deciros que el Gran Comedor al completo ha escuchado vuestra inteligente y sofisticada conversación porque a Sirius no se le ha ocurrido quitarse el hechizo amplificador de voz, que estaba utilizando para que todos siguieran sus indicaciones para el concurso-con cada palabra que decía Remus más roja se ponía mi cara. Y desgraciadamente la de Sirius no. ¡Remus podría haber avisado antes! Por su culpa ahora me caigo de la vergüenza.-Y, siento comunicarte, Sirius, que Lily tiene razón. Los mejores Chef son hombres. Lo siento, Padfoot, pero solo hombres-que chico más mono. Le adoro. Como recompensa le doy uno de mis abracitos amorosos. Y extrañamente siento muchas miradas dirigidas a mí. Pero no me aparto de Remus. Mejor; si piensan que salgo con él no tendré a los plastas de los tíos intentando seducirme. Todo porque, seguramente, voy con los merodeadores y ya soy "popular", por decirlo de alguna manera. (NA: ya m gustaria a mi star n su lugar...xD)

Bueno, dejemos el pasado en el pasado hasta que pueda matar a Sirius, el cual se aleja de mí con una carcajada, que en nuestro idioma personal quiere decir "Decid lo que queráis, aquí el que va ganar soy yo. Y me rió y me reiré solo para restregároslo por la cara". Si, aunque no lo sepáis, con una carcajada se pueden decir muchas cosas.

Dirijo mi mirada al comedor para ver como lo han organizado. No esta mal. Las mesas de los profesores las han dejado igual para que puedan probar los pasteles y decidir. En cuanto a las cuatro mesas de las respectivas casas las han quitado todas. Ahora hay varias mesas pequeñas que parecen cocinas con los utensilios necesarios para el concurso. Y detrás de ella las puertas del comedor totalmente abiertas, donde están comenzando a entrar los profesores. Encima de las "cocinitas" veo escrito los nombres de los concursantes y casualmente el que mas iluminado esta es el de "James Potter & Sirius Black". Para variar hay otro que llama la atención, el único rosita; "Lily Evans & Remus Lupin". Dirijo mi mirada a la parejita y veo como se ríen mientas miran mi nombre en rosita. Los mato. ¿Cómo he podido creer por tan solo un momento que James parecía maduro? Pecado. Mañana me confieso. Pero mientras tanto me pongo con Remus en nuestra "cocinita".

-Muy bien concursantes. Ya sabéis; son tres dulces postres. Tenéis una hora para hacer el primero. Si tenéis algún problema les preguntáis a los organizadores. Nosotros solo...observaremos lo que hacéis, por decirlo de alguna manera. Buena suerte y... ¡Que de comienzo el concurso!-termino diciendo Dumbledore medio riéndose y luego se sentó con los demás profesores a "observarnos". Para él debe ser muy gracioso; ha dejado a unos pobres alumnos a cargo de los merodeadores. Si yo estuviera a salvo con ellos también me haría gracia, no te fastidia. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Remus no participa es que la "bromita" debe ser bastante suicida. No, no creo que los profesores estén a salvo tampoco. Como si lo viera; Hogwarts acabara echando pastel por las ventanas. Y los alumnos todos al hospital por sobre dosis de azúcar.

-Lily, yo de ti dejaría mis pensamientos para más tarde. Los demás concursantes ya han empezado y tú eres la única tonta que esta quieta mirando el infinito.-puede que en estos día Remus sea mas empalagoso pero hablando sigue siendo el mismo.

-Gracias, Remus. Tu apoyo siempre es tan reconfortante...-le digo con una sonrisita sarcástica- Esta bien, pongámonos a ello. ¿Qué haremos como primer postre? ¿Un helado? ¿Y de que será?

-Que poca imaginación que tienes, Lil. El primer postre será un Banana Split-claaaaaaro.

-¿Un que?

-Haber si Padfoot tiene razón y estamos sordas de verdad ¿eh?-haber si yo tengo razón y estáis todos tontos-Mujer, un Banana Split es un postres formado por...

**¡BOOOOM!**

NO. No mires atrás, Lily. No mires que luego te enfadas y enfadarse no es bueno. No, no hagas caso de lo que esta diciendo la gente.

**¡BOOOOM!**

No mires. No mires. Que estas mala de la garganta y no puedes chillar.

-Ahora si que empieza de verdad el concurso-dice riendo Remus. No le mires la cara. No, que sino te haces una idea de lo que esta pasando y no. No esta chillando nadie así que de momento no han destruido ninguna parte del castillo-Lily ¿no quieres ver lo que pasa?

-No, me abstengo. Yo sola me hago una ligera idea. Mas o menos se que estupidez pueden hacer dos estupidos.

**¡BOOOOM!**

-¿Estas segura de que lo sabes?-me dice con una sonrisita misteriosa. Merlin, ¿Qué estará pasando?

-Claro que si...

**¡CRAAAAASH!**

Me callo. Porque creo que la estupidez que han hecho es mucho más gorda de la que yo pensaba al principio.

-Entonces dime...-me dice sonriéndome ahora irónicamente. Y mientas me pone cara de "no lo vas a acertar" me pregunta- ¿Qué estupidez pueden hacer dos estupidos?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
